


Such a Fool

by Aestheticdenbrough



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Puppy Love, Songfic, Teen Romance, i am a kaspbrough man, i liked this kinda okay, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Songfic based on Fool by Cavetown for kaspbrough.For the other losers, it’s always been so obvious that Eddie has less-than-platonic feelings for Bill, but somehow all, especially Eddie, are oblivious to the fact that Bill likes Eddie back that way.





	Such a Fool

It’s got to be no earlier than two in the morning when Bill’s phone rings full volume from his bedside table. It’s bound to be one of the losers, he only keeps their ringtones loud at night, his own quiet way of intending to protect them, as if his phone was an alarm that could alert him to danger in their presence instead of providing a mere call. 

He looks over at the lit device with a groggy fuzziness, the kind that comes when he wakes up prematurely even when he’s taken the sleeping meds his doctor had prescribed (they were supposed to help with the night paranoia, go figure). His hand crawls from the edge of the bed over to his phone, sliding his thumb over the green button on the screen. “H-hello?” comes his sleep-thick voice.

Eddie is quite the contrary from the other end. His voice comes fast and airy like a group of rabbits being chased by a sticky-fingered child in the garden. It has a different kind of depth, one dripping with anxiety and a night full of tears before. “I kn- hic- know it’s like three-thirty in the morning,” ah, so that’s the time. “But can we meet somewhere? I really need to get out of here, and I assumed you’d be the only one still awake.”

Well, he wasn’t awake, but he omits that as he agrees to meet Eddie, somewhere around Derry Cemetary, a quiet place between both of their houses. It’s only about three minutes by the time Bill has pulled on a sweatshirt and mounted his bike as not to be late meeting Eddie. The bike to meeting up is always the calm, being in the eye of the storm. The minutes before he sits before Eddie as the latter breaks down in a well-needed rant. He arrives at the cematary before Eddie is there, sitting on a bench near where Georgie is burried in the earth. Eddie doesn’t notice most of the time in these early morning rants, but Bill always has them sit over there. As if a long gone six year old could offer any guidance.

Eddie isn’t far behind, Bill can hear his labored and angry breaths as he approaches, his shoes crunching autumn leaves under him. He takes the seat on the bench beside Bill and huffs out a breath. “I think she drugged my food again- I just passed out asleep a couple hours ago and woke up having fucking like- fucking sleep paralysis? Doesn’t that happen with some meds she gave me once? I’m so fucking mad- I literally missed like an entire night because her. Again!” Eddie almost growls under his breath as he finishes, deflated by not knowing else what else to say.

Bill nods and listens, a strong presence there to ground Eddie from getting too full of hot air. It would be understandable with his reasons, but Bill hopes he doesn’t tonight. It’s always so hard to watch the people he loves break down. He stares at Eddie’s face, his eyes eventually zeroing in on Eddie’s chapped lips, torn in the middle where Bill knows that Eddie chews when he’s upset. For a split second he almost feels as if he should kiss him, but he snaps out of it and doesn’t. It’s not the time, and not something he wants to explain in a messy aftermath in a sleep muddled brain.

Eddie’s next words pull him from his trance. “I’m sorry for pulling you out here so late- I just. I need-” Eddie doesn’t finish his sentence before starting to cry and giving up. Bill pulls him close, holding him almost in his own lap. He wipes tears from Eddie’s cheeks and rubs his back but mostly just tries to be there for him. He doesn’t know why it gets to be him, he just hopes that his attempts to comfort him work.

They do eventually have to untangle and go separate ways to get home before their parents realize that they’ve been gone. Bill doesn’t get back to sleep, but Eddie does out of pure exhaustion.

Not a few days later are the two losers biking to school early in the morning, Bill had missed the bus and Eddie decided to dip the bus and just bike with him, better than the overwhelming nature of the bus anyways, it’s always loud and the views out the window move too quickly. The sun is out and the orange and red leaves of the trees hover over them and under their bike tires, a perfect early fall day. They bike in quiet, the occasional, “oh lookout for that rock,” but nothing more. It’s comfortable, they don’t need to say anything to enjoy their time together, they’ve known each other for so long that there’s not always something to say, and that’s alright.

For the other losers, it’s always been so obvious that Eddie has less-than-platonic feelings for Bill, but somehow all, especially Eddie, are oblivious to the fact that Bill likes Eddie back that way.


End file.
